factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Adora Shadow
Emerald Phoenix (talk) 22:21, August 29, 2014 (UTC) The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 0 Number of B's: 0 Number of C's: 0 Number of D's: 6 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Adora is fearless, undaunted, and brave. Courageously resolute, especially in the face of danger or difficulty; not discouraged. She fights for what she believes in and will fight to protect the Inhabitants of the city. She is fiercely loyal to Dauntless Faction. Adora, sometimes known as Adora Shadow is a cynical, tough, sarcastic, aloof and sometimes mischievous, but also alert. She is also stubborn. She is extremely fast, and has heightened senses due to training. Always ready with a sarcastic remark. If angered, she can be extremely dangerous. At rest, which is a good 98% of the time, there is little in her demeanor to show this, but those few who have repeatedly pushed her buttons have never committed the same error again. Adora is an exceptionally powerful and astute fighter. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Adora Shadow and Zachary "Zack was born on the March 10th to Kerry and Matt Shadow in the Dauntless Faction. Zack is eight minutes older then Adora. Zack and Adora's perents are both in the Dauntless Faction, making them too. Their uncle’s name is Jeff is also in Dauntless faction, their aunt’s name was Marie (deceased) our cousin is name Sophia is also in Dauntless. Adora was raised and trained as a soldier from a very young age. Adora was trained to protect the Inhabitants of the city. She was allowed to visit her family whenever a normal school would have their holidays. Adora's Full Name is Adora Trinity Shadow The training was harsh, rigorous and sometimes was downright brutal. In addition, they were subjected to powerful psychological conditioning. They train to fight and use weapons and have the most severe initiation process of all with three stages, physical, mental and emotional in which you push your body to the breaking point and are subjected to your worst fears. Adora and the others were given extensive combat training while at combined with one to two decades of advanced training in martial arts, close quarters combat, sharpshooting, firearms, including other weapons (e.g. knives), stealth maneuvers, infiltration, espionage, communications, languages, and computer technology, including acrobatics, marksmanship with many weapons. Adora while an exceptionally powerful and astute fighter. She is extremely fast. Adora is fearless, undaunted, and brave. Courageously resolute, especially in the face of danger or difficulty; not discouraged. She fights for what she believes in and will fight to protect the Inhabitants of the city. She is fiercely loyal to Dauntless Faction. Adora, sometimes known as Adora Shadow is a cynical, tough, sarcastic, aloof, but also alert. She is also stubborn. She is extremely fast, and has heightened senses due to training. Always ready with a sarcastic remark. If angered, she can be extremely dangerous. At rest, which is a good 98% of the time, there is little in her demeanor to show this, but those few who have repeatedly pushed her buttons have never committed the same error again. Adora is an exceptionally powerful and astute fighter. Adora is 16 years old. Adora choose to stay in Dauntless Faction. Adora was born to protect the Inhabitants of the city like the rest of her family. She will serve as the city's protection. Her weapons of choice are Knives and Firearms (Guns). 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! She has a lean (perfect) body, hair down below the shoulders, pouting lips, her eyes are a brown. Adora's height: 5'6", weight: 115 lb, hair color: dark, eyes: Adora's eyes are a brown. Adora always dress in black. She wear skin-tight pants, tights, tight dresses, and black boots and shoes. She like to tattoo and might pierce her body. Adora might wear dark eyeliner and makeup. She might also dye her hair in unusual colors. Adora Shadow Model: Jessica Alba 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved